Long Journeys, Gentle Voices
by Kay Skie
Summary: Two years after Fang is captured by the School, Max and the flock finally find him. He's really injured and doesn't know who to trust. Will Max be able to help Fang recover as they make their journey home together? I know, the summary legitimately sucks but the story is hopefully better. Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1: Rescues and lullabys

**Max**

We're at a School facility, trying to find Fang. We've been looking for him for nearly two years now. Everyone's hoping we can find him, especially me because I don't think any of us can handle another failed mission. We all miss Fang so much. I know I do. He's my right-wing man, my best friend and my boyfriend. I just hope he's still alive. I don't know what I'll do if we get there too late. We're already very late. We just can't seem to find him anywhere.

Oh where are my manners? (Not that I have any, but you get the point.) Anyway, my name is Maximum Ride but I go by Max. I'm sixteen years old, I live with the flock: five other kids plus one talking dog. We all have wings and we can fly. How is this possible? Well, we all grew up in a School where these lunatic scientists genetically "enhanced" us (they experimented on us and then tortured us for their own sick pleasure so they could test out our abilities, excluding our amazing ability to fly because then we could have escaped sooner.) Anyway, one of the scientists or as we in the flock like to call them, whitecoats, named Jeb felt sorry for us and took us away from the School. Turns out that was all a test too, but I'll probably explain that more later. As I was saying, the flock consists of me (kick-butt leader), sixteen year old Iggy (our blind explosives expert who can pick locks quite well and cooks better than anyone I know-except maybe my mom), thirteen year old Nudge (our well-meaning chatterbox), ten year old Gasman who we call Gazzy (our little pyro), eight year old Angel (our mind-reader), her talking dog Total (our crazy winged-dog who never stops talking), and sixteen year old Fang (Mr. Calm Cool and Collected), who like I mentioned earlier is held captive in a School facility, (hopefully it's this one).

Now, lets get back to the rescue. We're carefully making our way through the School when Angel says, "I can feel him!"

"Where?" I ask.

She points to the end of the hall to our right. As we go down the hall I can't help but notice that the temperature seems to be decreasing the further down the hall we go. When we get to the door we find out that it's locked (as usual.)

"Iggy, we need you to break in." I tell Iggy, pulling him to the door.

Iggy gets to work and quickly opens the door. I step inside first in case there's some kind of trap. The first two things I notice are that it's dark and freezing cold. Fang better not be in here or I'll be pissed that they kept him in such ridiculous conditions. It's inhumane-not that that's stopped the whitecoats from doing something before. I grab a flashlight from my bag and start looking around the room. There's a solitary cage on the floor with a dark, shaking figure in the corner of it, as far from us as possible.

"Fang?" I ask, opening the cage.

Fang looks at me, face expressionless, eyes full of an immeasurable amount of fear that makes my heart break for him.

"We're gonna get you out of here. Okay?" I tell him, moving out of the way so he can get out of his cage.

Fang cautiously steps out of his cage. He looks awful; he's way too thin, his face is bruised and bleeding, he's cradling a newly broken arm, his wings are limp and broken and bleeding, but the worst part is that he's shaking like a leaf and his eyes are full of fear.

"Come on Fang. Lets get outta here." I say, motioning for him to follow.

He takes a step forward and collapses. I catch him before he hits the ground and help him walk as we escape. Nobody seems to notice us leaving. Fang's unconscious by the time we get outside and he's so light that I'm able to carry him out of the School. He's lost too much weight. It's not healthy at all. We fly for hours straight, Iggy and I taking turns carrying Fang. He can't weigh more than Nudge and that's not good since Nudge is skinny as a rail and a good six inches shorter than Fang.

_Poor Fang._ I think. _My poor love._

We fly until the kids look ready to drop out of the sky. Then we find a cave, build a small fire and rest. I make sure Fang's by the fire so he can get its warmth. He looks like he was run over several times by a truck and I'm sure the injuries I can see are only a small portion of the total amount of injuries that cover Fang's painfully thin body. His wings look so sad and mangled; he won't be flying for a while. Iggy helps me patch Fang up and then we take turns on watch.

When Fang wakes up, I'm still on watch and nobody else is awake yet.

"Hi Fang." I say, approaching him carefully like you do a hurt animal. "How are you?"

Fang doesn't answer. He just watches me, dark eyes full of fear. He's shaking badly.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, holding out a granola bar.

Still no answer.

I take a piece off the granola bar and eat it, proving it's not poisoned.

"Now do you want it?" I ask, holding it out to Fang.

Fang cautiously takes the granola bar and takes a tentative bite. When he realizes nothing bad is happening to him, he eats it quickly. We repeat the process with four more granola bars and he devours them quickly.

"What were they feeding you in there?" I ask. "It must have been hardly anything."

Fang tenses up at the mention of his capture.

"I'm sorry Fang." I whisper.

He eyes me cautiously, not saying anything in response.

I take a swig from a new water-bottle and then I pass it to Fang who chugs it down almost immediately.

"We really missed you Fang." I say quietly. "I-I really missed you."

Fang starts shaking again and I see tears brimming his eyes.

"I'm sorry Fang. I didn't mean to upset you." I apoligize in a gentle voice.

He nods and I hear him sniffle once. I can tell right now that Fang's rode to recovery is going to be long and not very easy. They really messed him up this time.

* * *

**Fang**

I wake up feeling warm. I can't remember the last time I was warm. It must have been a long time ago. I see Max walking towards me. I know she's important but I can't remember if she's on my side or not. I saw clones of her at the School, they always pretended to save me and they never did; they just hurt me.

This Max is different; she's kind and patient. She even ate a bit of the granola bars she fed me just to prove that they weren't poisoned.

"We really missed you Fang." She tells me after handing me a water bottle. "I-I really missed you."

As stupid as this may sound, my eyes tear up from her words. She's the first person to be kind to me in a long time. I can feel myself start shaking as I force myself not to cry.

"I'm sorry Fang. I wasn't trying to upset you." Max apoligizes in a gentle voice.

I nod and sniffle once, trying to stop shaking.

"Are you cold?" Max asks.

I'm tired again but I'm not cold so I shake my head.

"Are you tired?" Max guesses.

I nod sleepily, feeling my eyes begin to droop.

"You can go to sleep if you want. It's only 2AM." Max offers.

I curl up on my side by the fire and close my eyes. I feel something on my shoulders, going down to my feet. My eyes snap open and I'm looking up at Max who's gently tucking a blanket under my chin. She doesn't notice my open eyes. She just notices my shaking.

Max starts gently rubbing my back, being careful not to bump my injured wings and begins to sing softly. The song is familiar and soothing and I know that I know it, but I can't remember where it's from.

_Hush, hush, goodnight, sleep tight,_

_Everything's gonna be all right,_

_You're safe,_

_No one can hurt you,_

_Hush, hush good night, sleep tight,_

_Everything's gonna be all right,_

_You're safe,_

_No one can hurt you,_

_You're safe,_

_No one can hurt you,_

_I will protect you,_

_Everything's gonna be all right,_

_Everything's gonna be all right,_

_Hush, hush, goodnight._

Max gently kisses my head and says, "Sweet dreams Fang."

As a wave of exhaustion washes over me, I remember the song and the voice that sang it. The voice that was a comfort to the flock all our lives. Max's voice. This is the real Max; it has to be. None of the other Max's sang and that was a lullaby that Max would sing to the kids when they had bad dreams when they were little. It always made them feel better and lulled them back to sleep. Right now, with Max rubbing my back and singing it to me, it makes me feel better and lulls me to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so nobody likes author's notes and most of you will probably skip this so I'll cut to the chase: Thanks for reading and please review!:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Walking Home

**Max**

When Iggy takes his watch he asks, "How's Fang? Did he wake up?"

"He woke up and...he's really scared. H-he won't talk." I reply.

"What happened when he woke up?" Iggy asks.

"I fed him and said how much we missed him and then he went back to sleep. He looked cold so I covered him with a blanket and rubbed his back a little." I tell him.

"Did you sing to him?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah, I sang a lullaby." I reply.

"Has he woken up since then?"

"No."

"Your voice is like an anti-nightmare sound."

I don't know what to say. I just hope Fang will be okay. He's really shaken up to say the least. I've never seen him this scared; except maybe when we were little but that was different, we were little then. They must have done something terrible to him to make him so scared now.

"I hope Fang will be okay." I say quietly.

"Oh you know he will be; he's Fang. He doesn't give up easy." Iggy tries to reassure me.

"Those two years couldn't have been easy." I point out.

"You know what I mean: Fang's a fighter. Don't lose faith in him." He tells me.

"I know, but that doesn't make me worry any less." I mumble.

"I know. You go get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens." Iggy says.

"Thanks Ig." I say, hugging him.

"He will be okay; you'll see." Iggy tells me.

_I sure hope so._ I think as I walk away from the watch-spot.

I walk to where Fang's sleeping and lay yard to his right. Then I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Max**

Iggy wakes me up at the shift-change.

"Anything new?" I ask.

"Nothing bad but nothing good either." Iggy replies.

"Did Fang wake up?" I ask.

"No; your voice must still have it's usual powers."

"Don't talk like that. I never had to sing to Fang growing up."

"Well, except for that one time, but I can imagine you didn't sing _that _lullaby to him."

"No, I didnt. That time doesn't count."

"I suppose it doesn't since we were still at the School."

Whenever one of the flock was injured too badly to cooperate, Jeb would stick the member in my cage. He only put Fang in once and that was when we were six so none of the other members remember; only Iggy, Fang and me. They'd taken Fang into a room where he relived his worst experiences and nightmares. Fang wouldn't talk to me when Jeb put him in my cage. He just cried into my lap while I hugged him and tried to reassure him that someday everything would be okay. I made up a lullaby for him and sang him to sleep. He didn't speak for weeks and he didn't tell me what happened until we were out of the School and he'd had a nightmare about it. We were thirteen at the time and he didn't let me sing to him. He just hugged me tight and then went back to bed.

I shudder; not a good memory.

"Night Max." Iggy yawns, hugging me.

"Night Ig." I reply.

* * *

A few hours later...

**Max**

Fang is the last one to wake up when I kick the rest of flock awake. I decide not to kick Fang awake though, instead I gently shake his shoulder.

"Are you good to travel on foot?" I ask. "We're going to my mom's house and then you can rest there as much as you need. Okay?"

Fang looks at me carefully and then nods.

"I'm gonna need to fly you down; all right?" I say.

He nods, looking at me cautiously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Fang." I promise quietly when he stands beside me.

Fang doesn't respond to this other than walking with me to the cave's entrance. I gently put Fang's uninjured arm around my shoulders and I put my arms around his waist. Then I flap my wings and fly us to the ground.

"That wasn't so bad; right?" I ask.

Fang won't look at me but at least he isn't shaking anymore.

"We're gonna take you to somewhere safe; okay?" I say.

Fang looks at me, eyes full of disbelief and longing with an expression that says that nowhere is safe.

"It's safer than out here in the middle of the woods." I point out, attempting a smile.

Fang looks at me, a bit of amusement in his eyes and manages a flicker of a smile. I smile a full smile at him when I see because it's a start.

The rest of the flock barrels down to us. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel all jump on Fang, hugging him. Fang looks at me, eyes full of fear. I smile reassuringly at him and gesture for him to hug them back. He does-cautiously-but, like I said before, it's a start.

Iggy seems to notice the unease and says, "Why don't we fly to your mom's and you and Fang walk there?"

"That's a good idea. Now let's go rescue Fang from the kids." I laugh.

We pull everyone off Fang and then explain the plan. We all wave and give each other goodbye hugs and then Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel take off.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

Fang nods and we start walking.

After a few hours of walking quietly, neither of us talking, I can't take the silence anymore. It was different before when Fang and I had silent pauses, notwhen I haven't seen him in nearly two years and am bursting at the seams with questions.

I ask the most obvious one first, "Why won't you talk?"

* * *

**Fang**

"Why won't you talk?" Max asks.

I look at her, knowing she won't like my answer, knowing she isn't looking for silence but that's all I can give her. I'm hoping maybe she can guess why I won't talk. The School was worse than before and I was severely punished whenever I talked. I didn't like talking too much before and I definitely hate it now. The only time she's gonna hear me talk is when the nightmares come back and I wake up screaming.

"Fang?" Max asks.

I just shake my head and look down, not wanting to see her sad face.

"Fang, you can talk to me. If you want, I'll have the others give you some space. Please say something." She says.

I open my mouth but no sound comes out. Max is so kind, why won't I just talk to her? She's the same Max as before. I know it. She _has_ to be.

"It's okay if you aren't ready to talk yet." Max says, gently holding my uninjuried hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze before letting go.

I give her a grateful look before looking away again.

"Do you want to hear a joke?" Max asks.

I nod, anything's better than silence and I love the sound of Max's voice.

"Okay so three guys are trapped on a deserted island when a lamp washes up on shore. The first guy picks it up and rubs it. Suddenly, a genie pops out, promising to grant each of them a wish. The first guy wishes to go home and poof, he's home. The second guy wishes he could go home too, and poof, he's at his house. The last guy looks around and sniffles, then he says, 'Now I'm all alone; I wish the other guys were back.'"

I crack a smile, that was a good joke. Max grins when she sees me smile a bit. We spend the rest of the walk with Max telling jokes and filling me in on the flock's crazy antics. Eventually we have to stop to rest. Max takes first watch and I curl up by the fire, hoping I don't have any nightmares tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Special thanks to those of you who reviewed this story!:) Please review!:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Rain, Tears and Flames

**Max**

I take first watch and let Fang sleep, guessing he's gonna need all the sleep he can get to recuperate from all the horrors he's been forced to live through the past two years. He's so skiddish now but he seems to be trying to fight it. I attempt to build a small fire so we don't freeze to death but it starts storming which in turn causes the fire to burn out when the rain leaks through the canopy of trees. As I glance over at Fang, I'm forced to watch him shiver in his sleep. It reminds me of how cold it was in the room he was kept in at the School. I wish I had a waterproof blanket I could give him or a tent or something that I could give him to keep him warm and dry. As I said before, all the trees aren't doing much to prevent us from getting completely and utterly soaked.

Just when I'm pretty sure this night can't really get that much worse, a sound rings out that chills my blood: Fang screaming. I'm frozen in place, watching in horror as Fang screams in terror and thrashes around in his sleep. Then I rush to his side, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Fang! Fang! Wake up! It's just a dream!" I yell in his ear, trying to make him hear me over his screams.

Fang opens his eyes and I see tears welled up in them. He's shaking everywhere and his bottom lip is trembling. His face is white and he looks both terrified and upset.

"Oh Fang." I whisper, wrapping my arms around him. "What happened?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, he's just shaking and he seems to be trying not to cry.

I pull his head to my shoulder. "It's over now Fang. I won't hurt you." I tell him, feeling my shoulder become wet as Fang cries into it, shaking hard with sobs.

"You're safe now. They can't hurt you here. It's okay now. It's all over." I promise, stroking his hair to try to soothe him.

We stay like this for I don't know how long; it feels like hours but it's probably only minutes. As I'm trying to comfort Fang, I can't help but wonder what they could have possibly done to him to make him this upset and scared.

"It's okay Fang. It's all over. They don't have you; I do. I've got you Fang. It's me; Max. I won't hurt you Fang; I promise. I'm taking you to a safe place. It's gonna be okay Fang." I tell him.

I can feel him nod into my shoulder but his whole body is still shaking with sobs.

Not sure what else to do I hold him tight and rock him. "Shh, shh," I tell him in a soothing voice. Then I start to sing a song called _Keep Holding On_ by Avril Lavigne.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand,_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand,_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end,_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in,_

_No I won't give in,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you,_

_There's nothing you can say,_

_There's nothing you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through,_

_So far away,_

_I wish you were here,_

_Before it's too late,_

_This could all disappear,_

_Before the doors close,_

_And it comes to an end,_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend,_

_I'll fight and defend,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you,_

_There's nothing you can say,_

_There's nothing you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through,_

_Here me when I say when I say I believe,_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny,_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_La da da da,_

_La da da da,_

_La da da da da da da da da,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you,_

_There's nothing you can say,_

_There's nothing you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Keep holding on,_

_There's nothing you can say,_

_There's nothing you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through,_

I look at Fang. He's stopped crying, his shakes have left and his sobs have turned into irregular sniffles. His arms which had clung tightly to me have loosened their grip and his head rests on my shoulder, his eyes closed. I let him stay where he is, knowing if I move him he'll wake up.

* * *

**An hour later...**

**Max**

Fang's stomach growls and wakes him up. He looks at me, realization in his eyes. He remembers what happened, he remembers crying and he remembers how he fell asleep. There's an apologetic look on his face.

"No need for apologies, you needed to let it out. Are you hungry?" I say.

He pulls away and nods. I gently kiss his cheek and Fang smiles. I smile back and get the trail mix I'd been saving in my bag. We share it and then he motions for me to get some sleep.

"Sorry the fire went out." I apologize.

Fang shakes his head and walks over to the used-to-be-fire. Fang rubs his palms together really hard and then pushes them in the direction of where the fire was. There's a new, strong fire going but it's flames are black instead of the usual red, orange and yellow mixture of flame colors.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

Fang shrugs and shows me his hand. It's on fire but the flames don't seem to be hurting him.

"You could not do that before; right? You wouldn't keep something like this a secret right?" I ask, definitely in shock. It's an awesome power.

He shakes his head, clearly amused by my shock.

"You know Iggy and Gazzy are gonna be so jealous when they find out." I grin at Fang. "They'll be trying to get you to light stuff for them for months."

Fang gives no response.

"Night Fang." I say, hugging him for a second and kissing him on the cheek again.

I curl up against Fang's leg and drift off to sleep. I can feel Fang stroking my hair and I think I might have heard Fang speak but I doubt it. I think it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. It sounded like he whispered, "I-I-I l-love y-you M-M-Max."

* * *

**Okay, here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long...:(**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bravery, Right-Wing Man, Love

**Previously...**

**Max**

I curl up against Fang's leg and drift off to sleep. I can feel Fang stroking my hair and I think I might have heard Fang speak but I doubt it. I think it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. It sounded like he whispered, "I-I-I l-love y-you M-M-Max."

* * *

**Fang**

As I watch Max drift off to sleep, I stroke her hair and gather my courage. I barely whisper three words that I doubt she heard:"I-I-I l-love y-you M-M-Max."

I do love Max, she's my best friend, my girlfriend and despite having the ability to kill anyone (including me,) with her bare hands, she's the kindest, most loving person I know. I'm gonna work hard on not being scared for her. She's worried and I don't want her to be worried about me. I'm gonna be brave again for her.

**Hours later...**

**Fang**

I hear a twig snap and the sound fills my ears, reminding me of a broken bone, its enough to make me shudder but I refuse to let it cause a full-fledged meltdown. Instead I become alert, looking around carefully. I use my recently enhanced sight to see a huge body slowly making its way to us. I shake Max's shoulder urgently. We need to get out of here _now._

Max wakes up immediately, sleepy eyes trying to focus. "What's wrong? Did you see something?" She asks.

I nod my head and she scrambles up, throwing her backpack on, grabbing my arm and dragging me with her. We start running and I try to ignore my body screaming from pain and lack of sleep. Then it happens. I look around and see that we're surrounded by Erasers on all sides. Looking at Max, I put a finger to my lips and make us turn invisible. I've finally perfected it so it not only masks us entirely from sight, but also from hearing. Our steps are completely silent as we carefully walk around the Erasers.

I think we're gonna make it until an Eraser takes a step back and accidently steps on Max's foot. The Eraser trips and all the others start shooting their guns in all directions, trying frantically to find us. Max snags a gun and starts shooting the Erasers. I do the same and we think we're okay until the next fleet come anwe our guns run out of ammo. We become visible so we can fight since neither of us are very good with guns. Max fights fiercely, looking drop dead gorgeous as she makes the Erasers drop dead at her feet.

I fight with a vigor I've been lacking for a long time. I don't care much about what happens to me, but if Max is in danger then there's a gonna be a problem for whoever's trying to hurt her. (As long as I'm standing, they won't be.)

Finally, the Erasers are all scattered everywhere, blood and gore coating the ground. It reminds me of my dreams and seeing Max covered in blood-only some of which is hers-reminds me of the big white room they would take me in while I was trapped at the School. Still, this is how I'm used to seeing her so I have to remind myself that it's okay for her to look like this as long as she isn't severely injured. Well, this isn't normal for most people but it is for us.

Max looks at me and smiles. "That went well, wouldn't ya say?" She jokes.

I smile and hold her hand. Then I decide to forget everything and hug her, just to hug her, let her know I love her through actions instead of words. After all, if she cannot understand my silence, how can she ever understand my words? Plus she understands both my silence and my words.

* * *

**Max**

Fang holds my hand and then he hugs me. I hug him back, both our hearts are still pumping hard with adrenaline. Fang strokes my hair and I stroke his. It feels so good to have him with me again. I feel more complete. My right-wing man is back. My best friend is back, I have my boyfriend again, my soulmate is no longer gone. That gaping hole in my heart is filled. Yes, having Fang back makes me sappy. No, I have not gone soft, I'm just in love with my best friend. I kinda wish I could have figured that out _before _he was captured two years ago.

We let go but we still hold hands.

"Come on, let's go." I say.

We walk together in silence but this time it's the comfortable silence I'm used to with Fang. That I sorta expect just because it's Fang.

Then there's a pause in the silence but it isn't from me.

"I-I l-l-love y-you M-M-Max." Fang whispers, looking at me.

I _know_ that wasn't my imagination.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Sorry it's so short and sorry for taking so long to write it reasons are: school, lack of inspiration and lack of time. Mostly lack of inspiration, but I'm back now!:)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and special thanks to those who reviewed.:)**

**Please tell me what you think of the story! If you think it sucks, please tell me what you think I can do to improve it! Much appreciated! Thanks!:D**

**~Kay~**


	5. Chapter 5: Soulmates

**Previously...**

**Max**

We walk together in silence but this time it's the comfortable silence I'm used to with Fang. That I sorta expect just because it's Fang.

Then there's a pause in the silence but it isn't from me.

"I-I l-l-love y-you M-M-Max." Fang whispers, looking at me.

I _know_ that wasn't my imagination.

* * *

**Now...**

**Max**

I look at Fang, my eyes filling with tears and whisper, "I love you Fang."

Fang gently puts his hands on my face and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back and loop my arms around his neck, enjoying every minute of it. When we break away, I hug Fang, putting my head on Fang's shoulder. He wraps his good arms around me and kisses the top of my head. I look up at him and see that he's gazing down at me, his expression full of love. How did I grow to love the boy from the cage next to mine? My right-wing man became my soulmate sometime between the cages and now, I just don't know how. I don't want to question this though. There are I few things in my life that are beautiful. Looking at Fang now, I notice (not for the first time) how even his dark eyes are beautiful, like priceless black gems...Wow, what has love done to me? I rest my head on Fang's shoulder and I suddenly don't care.

* * *

**Fang**

I gaze own at Max, memorizing her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful brown, sun-streaked hair and her soft, pink lips that I desperately want to kiss again. I've yet to figure out why I started to love Max. I mean, I know why, she's strong and fierce but also kind and caring, she's the best person I know but Iggy thinks the same thing about Max so why does he love her as a sister but I love her as my soulmate? It's like we know a completely different Max. He thinks she's just our kick-butt leader but I know that she's also really sensitive (despite the fact that she would kill me if I said this). I've seen her at her weakest and she's still the same beautiful, strong, fearless girl I've fallen madly in love with. I think that's why I love her because I've seen eveything of her and she's seen everything of me. We know each other like we know the backs of our hands, we're soulmates because we click, we go together perfectly, even we're annoying the crap out of each other, we still always love each other, and we're always there for each other-no matter what.

* * *

**Max**

Eventually Fang and I reluctantly let go of each other and we hold hands as we walk.

We spend the entire day walking through the woods without any Eraser attacks.

* * *

**Sorry it's not much and kinda just a filled chapter but it goeswalking with the plot. No worries!:)**


End file.
